The invention relates to tanning apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in tanning apparatus of the type wherein the occupant rests on a pane which, in turn, overlies one or more radiation sources.
It is well known to construct a tanning apparatus in the form of a lounge chair or easy chair wherein a floor- or ground-contacting support or frame carries a set of elongated lamps which emit radiation in the desired range of the spectrum and are normally mounted in front of suitable reflectors serving to direct radiation toward the body of the occupant of a flat plate-like pane which overlies the reflectors and the lamps. The material of the pane is such that it permits desirable radiation to penetrate therethrough, and the support is provided with mean for adequately bracing the pane from below.
Commonly owned German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 31 317 discloses an apparatus which can be used for tanning or for medical purposes, particularly for use by patients suffering from psoriasis. The support of this apparatus carries a set of twelve parallel elongated radiation sources which are designed to emit radiation primarily in the UVA range and each of which is located in front of (above) a discrete reflector. The reflectors and the radiation sources are overlapped by an elongated radiation-transmitting pane including a longitudinally extending horizontal central portion and two marginal portions which slope upwardly from opposite sides of the central portion. The support is provided with means for bracing the pane from below along its longer sides and at least at one of its ends.
The pane consists of a relatively hard material, such as acrylic glass. This can create problems when the apparatus is to be used for a relatively long interval of time (for example, in excess of 15 minutes) because the pane causes discomfort so that the occupant must repeatedly shift her or his position which can affect the quality of treatment.
Attempts to enhance the comfort of the occupant include the provision of a mattress-like pad which overlies the pane and is in direct contact with the body of the occupant. Reference may be had to commonly owned German Pat. No. 26 01 939 which discloses a pad having air-filled pockets and consisting of a material which can be traversed by radiation in the UVA range of the spectrum.
German Auslegeschrift No. 22 04 301 discloses a chair which includes several mutually inclined portions and has a rigid portion for the thighs and legs and a resilient portion for the back and head of the occupant. This piece of furniture is not designed or intended for use as a tanning apparatus.
Commonly owned German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 17 908 discloses a tanning apparatus wherein the pane is assembled of several transversely extending strips or bands which yield under the weight of the body of the occupant so that they conform to the outline of the body and are more comfortable than a rigid plate. A drawback of such proposal is that the cost of the composite pane and of mounting means therefor is considerable as well as that the useful life of such pane is much less than that of a rigid pane. Moreover, the occupant cannot ensure that each and every portion of the composite pane will be maintained at an optimum distance, or at an acceptable distance, from the nearest radiation source or sources.